Under the Blue Sky
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: When Malfoy blows off Pansy's date she has no choice but to turn to the next best man, who happens to be Zacharias of Hufflepuff. But things are bound to get messy when this girl decides she needs a little fun and starts putting drops of potion in people's drinks.


"Pansy?" Zacharias asked, stomping down towards the black lake, "What the hell?"

"What?" Pansy shrugged, flattening out the picnic blanket, "It'll be fun!"  
"Fun?" Zacharias sighed, sitting down on the green-and-silver blanket, "This is _not _fun!"

"Oh, shut up," Pansy sighed irritably, "It is and you know it,"

"It's just for lunch, right?" He asked nervously. Pansy laughed.

"Sure, sure. Just for lunch." She agreed. He visibly relaxed.  
"Alright then. If it's only for lunch." He sighed.

"Do you want some butterbeer?" She asked, pulling out two bottles of it out of the basket she had bought down.  
"Definitely," He nodded.

"Alright then," Pansy grinned, handing him a bottle of butterbeer. He skulled it down happily.

"Thanks for that," He gave a pointed look at the pattern of the rug, "You know I'm a Hufflepuff, right?"  
"Oh, shut up already," Pansy rolled her eyes at him. Zacharias smirked.

"It's true!" He protested.  
"I know. Now shut up and have your butterbeer," She retorted angrily.

"What I don't get is why you didn't invite Malfoy down here," Zacharias asked.

"He's busy," Pansy said, helping herself to some whipped cream and dabbing it cautiously on a cracker.

"With _what_?" Zacharias grumbled, "Homework?"  
"It's none of your business!" snapped Pansy angrily.

"'It's none of your business!'" mimicked Zacharias, "Why not?"  
"Have some whipped cream and crackers, won't you?" Pansy asked.

"Nah, I'd rather not," He replied coolly, "Accio pillow!"

"What the Hufflepuff, Zacharias?" She scoffed.

"Shut up, you're just jealous!" Zacharias grinned cockily as a yellow pillow zoomed towards them. He caught it in his hand and straightened it out before lying down on the blanket with his head on his pillow.

"Jealous of _what_, exactly, boofhead?" Pansy asked.

"My handsomeness," Zacharias retorted. Pansy ignored him and chewed harshly on the crackers. Her teeth chomped savagely as she swallowed.

"Mmm, whatever," Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Why do you like Malfoy so much? I mean, you know his Aunt married a filthy muggle-born, don't you?" Zacharias sniffed.  
"Mudbloods are so annoying," Pansy giggled, "Like Granger. But Draco's Aunt was a slut, so I wouldn't take any notice of it," Pansy shrugged.

"Granger's sleeping with Weasley, McLaggen and Potter apparently," Zacharias shrugged, chugging down some more butterbeer, "Little bitch. Bet big-fucking-headed Potter doesn't know he's being played."  
"Weren't you in his little group last year?" Pansy snorted, biting another cracker.

"Yeah. Spying, o' course." Zacharias shrugged, "Told Malfoy everything,"  
"What was that?" Pansy asked curiously, "What did they do?"  
"That's between me and bloody Malfoy," Zacharias muttered darkly.

"Humph," Pansy grumbled, "Why can't I be a part of it?"  
"Because, you aren't Malfoy nor me, nor my girlfriend," Zacharias snorted.

"Do you even have a girlfriend?"  
"No."  
"Well, if I was, would you tell me?" Pansy asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oh, yeah, good luck with that," Zacharias laughed.

"Whatever," Pansy scowled, "I'd be a great girlfriend!"  
"Sure," He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure," Pansy said earnestly, "I'm also a great kisser,"  
"Wha-?" He was cut off in a kiss by Pansy. Their lips had barely touched when tongues were entering each other's mouths, each vying for more attention from the other. Pansy eventually pulled away.

"Told you so," She said triumphantly, giving him a smug look.

"Shut up," Zacharias mumbled, going pink.

"Anyways," She continued, ignoring him, "I also have firewhisky."

"_Firewhisky?" _Zacharias repeated, "Pansy, that's illegal!"  
"So?" She shrugged, "My sister got it for me. C'mon, just one," Pansy begged, handing him a stiff bottle. He sighed and looked down at it.

"One," He said cautiously, taking a sip. Then another. Then another. Then, suddenly, his eyes went out of focus then went back in.

"Does it taste good?" Pansy smirked, feeling pleased with herself. He nodded.

"You taste good, baby," Zacharias drawled in a seducing tone.

"I thought so," Pansy said in a superior tone, "So, I say, have you seen the clouds?"  
"Clouds." Zacharias repeated, "The clouds are home to where I'll crash with you. Heaven." Pansy looked extremely happy.

"I know," Pansy smiled, "That's where I'll crash with Malfoy."  
"Malfoy?" He asked, "Who's Malfoy?"  
"Oh, dear, and the love potion wears off," Pansy sighed as Zacharias' handsome features turned into confusion.  
"Pansy?" He asked. She stood up, flattened out her skirt, turned away and then spoke.

"Yes, Zacharias?" She asked sweetly, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Did you just give me a bit of love potion?" Zacharias demanded, pulling her shoulders so that she was looking him in the eye.  
"Maybe," She replied. His face furrowed in furiousness.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He growled. She shrugged, fluttered her eyelashes and tied up her hair.

"You know, Zacharias, girls just want to have a bit of fun," Pansy said sweetly.

"Pansy Parkinson!" Zacharias yelled.

And with that she took off, not even bothering to keep her picnic items.


End file.
